A Royal's Duty
by sophia666
Summary: Kalasin is on her way to Carthak to marry Kaddar. She decides on her duty and decides that she will do her duty no matter what. KaddarKalasin
1. Duty, Conversations and a Letter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce.

I hope you like it.

Summary: A seventeen-year old Kalasin is going to Carthak to marry Kaddar. She contemplates on her duty and other various thoughts.

Chapter 1: Duty, Conversations and a Letter

Kalasin took one very last, fleeting glance at the country she called home. Her parents and siblings were standing there. They were not blowing kisses or wishing good luck to her, the real goodbyes had been said earlier that afternoon. She waved one, final time to her family and then went to join Lianne down below.

"It's not as if you'll never see them again, Kally. As long as you're in their hearts and they're in your hearts, you'll always be with them," Lianne told her pale sister.

"I know that Lianne. But Tortall is what I think of when I think of home," Kally retorted back.

"Let's see of what you think of home in a few years time," Lianne assured her.

"I need some fresh air," Kally suddenly murmured and left the room.

The sun was setting. There were clouds of red and gold, it was a sight to bring tears to your eyes. Kalasin was wearing a silky, pale blue travelling gown that matched her eyes and she wore a travelling cloak of an almost transparent aqua colour. If you glanced at her and into her face, you would've seen the face of one of the most beautiful girls ever to grace the world, and yet, her expression on her face gave you the impression that she was going to her doom.

Kalasin leaned slightly over the prow of the ship, a silent tear fell from her eyes and fell into the water. She wondered how many tears had fallen into the ocean, and whether they were tears of joy and sadness.

Duty

She hated that word more than any other. Duty, the reason she was going to Carthak to marry a foreign, powerful emperor. Duty was the reason she had to leave her family and treasured country behind. She hated duty, and yet, she would marry Kaddar if it was the last thing she could choose to do. She would do anything for her country, and that included leaving her friends and family behind to marry Kaddar.

She could hope that Kaddar would treat her well, but she had learnt something all those years with the Countess.

Never trust to hope. It will always let you down. You get to feel your world crashing like a broken bower, to have the walls of your mind an heart imprison you in a room with no door. There was no escape.

Perhaps she could grow to love her country. But nonetheless, she didn't believe she could ever love, no, not even that, she didn't believe she could ever like Kaddar.

One, final tear fell into the watery depths of the heartless ocean.

And, with that last, final tear Kalasin made a promise. She would always do her duty, but she promised herself that she wouldn't do it happily.

Little did she know, she would soon happily break that promise.

Kalasin sleepily aroused herself from the warmth of her bed. Lianne was looking kind-heartedly at her.

"Bad night," she assumed.

"None of your business, Lianne," snapped Kally. Then, seeing Lianne's hurt expression she added, "I'm just feeling a little stressed right now, sorry."

"That's okay," Lianne assured her. Then as if talking more to herself than to Kalasin she whispered, "I wonder how you'll feel about your marriage in a few years time."

"The same way I feel about it now," Kalasin retorted. However they both knew this was wrong.

Kalasin stared dully at the piece of paper in front of her. She then stared at the feather in her hand.

She decided to tell Thayet the truth, that's what mothers were for, right?

_Dear Mother,_

_Our trip is so far reasonably common. I am going to warn you beforehand,_

_This is probably going to the most boring letter you are going to receive._

_However, you asked me to write to you regularly and I am conscious that by the time it reaches you, I will already be in Carthak. I am sure (or I hope so) that you are worried for me. Will I back out of this decision? Will I lead a life of hidden misery and silent despair? Will I make sure I make myself unhappy? Have you and father made the right decision for me?_

_Now mother, I am going to answer those questions for you right now. I am positive that you have many more questions for me. Still, if _I _was a mother, these are the basic questions I would want to ask my daughter._

_I would never back out of my duty, something I have been taught from my crib._

_I will personally make sure that I am quite happy._

_I am not that stupid to make myself unhappy._

_And finally, _**I**_ believe that you and father have made the right decision for me, instead of living in a country where I was loved from the second I was born, I get to make myself a new life, in a country where I was anything but loved, even disliked. This will be interesting and I am sure I will make interesting friends. _

_Mother, before I close our delightful correspondence ( I know I sound like an over bred noble) I want you to know that my family and friends back at home will never be forgotten and always cherished._

_Love,_

_Your little Kally_

_Ps. I know I sound formal, I just wish I could actually speak to you face-to-face. _

As Kalasin sealed the letter, a single, silent tear fell from her youthful, beautiful face and landed on the middle of the envelope. She knew it was fruitless to try and wipe it op. Besides, it wasn't exactly a tear of sadness; it was a tear of loneliness.

She stood up and walked to the stern prow of the ship. She glanced at the beauty of the red, gold and pink peals of light from the blue sky; and the loveliness of the sunset.

Kalasin thought, at least the sunsets are the same in Carthak.


	2. Meeting Kaddar

Did you like it? Please Read and Review. Helpful criticism is great. Thanks

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce.

I hope you like it.

Summary: A seventeen-year old Kalasin is going to Carthak to marry Kaddar. She contemplates on her duty and other various thoughts.

Chapter 2: Meeting Kaddar

Kalasin looked at Carthak in the distance.

The rest of her journey had been spent playing chess with Lianne (who always beat her) and talking about all different kinds of subjects with her. Except one,

Kaddar.

Honestly, thought Kally, he should feel guilty about all the headaches and heartaches he had given her. Though, contemplated Kally, he probably doesn't think about me. I don't matter to him.

Little did she know, she was wrong.

(Kaddar's POV)

Today is the day, the day I meet my future bride. And I am worried, very worried.

What will she be like (personality wise)? Will she blame me as the reason she had to leave her home? Will she keep me at a distance?

The questions went on. I told myself (in my mind, of courses), "Kaddar, you have to relax, regain your composure and worry about it when they arrive". Not that it helped. If anything, it increased my state of nerves.

I glanced at my cousin, Zaimid.

"Don't worry, your imperialness, you'll be fine, cool and calm," he assured me.

"Zaimid, please, you just told me four lies. I will worry, whether I want to or not. I have convinced myself that I will not be fine, I want to seem warm and greet Princess Kalasin warmly and, finally, I will definitely not be calm. It's not everyday somebody gets to meet their future bride, who happens to be a foreign princess that they've never seen before". I finished my short speech (not prepared) and gave a sigh. Being the Emperor of Carthak is a complicated job. Sometimes, I wish I was just a low, common-born peasant of Carthak. But then, I will always remember a lot of the low, common-born peasants of Carthak live in despair and poverty, no matter how many times I try to help them.

Zaimid game a soft chuckle.

"Would you like to swap places with me, cousin," I swiftly demanded.

"No, Kaddar, I do not envy you, I pity you," he retorted.

I gave up on our conversation. One, a ship had arrived at our port and two; I wasn't going to win our debate anyway.

The delegation departed from the ship and headed towards Zaimid, the Carthaki delegation and me. When they were but mere feet between us, I glanced at the woman I supposed to be Kalasin. (I knew this because she and another young girl, presumably thirteen, were the only ones wearing crowns.) Kalasin looked sixteen or seventeen; she was also the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, that includes all the splendours of Carthak. She had long, black hair and (despite her veil) big, crystal blue eyes that looked like that could show compassion. Her cheeks gently flushed pink naturally and her chin was femininely moulded and her nose was long (but not too long) and beautiful. Her eyebrows were delicately arched, her lips were carved to perfection and they were naturally blood-red. Her eyelashes were long and curved. Her figure was slim (a little too thin) with curves that made the men look enviously at me and the women (most of them) glance at Kalasin's curves jealously. Yet despite all this beauty she looked sad. Sad is an understatement. She looked as if she was going to her death. She also looked cold and she glanced at me defiantly and proudly. I could tell that the Princess was not happy, especially with me.

Zaimid was also looking enviously at me; obviously, he had been struck by Kalasin's beauty.

"Now I envy you, she looks like a goddess," he whispered to me.

(Kalasin's POV)

The Emperor spoke.

"Welcome, all of you, especially their Royal Highnesses Princess Kalasin and Princess Lianne. I thank you all for accompanying her Royal Highness Princess Kalasin for our upcoming marriage. I thank His Royal Majesty King Jonathan and Her Royal Majesty Queen Thayet the Peerless for negotiating with us and agreeing that her Royal Highness Kalasin and my wedding should seal our peace treaty. I thank her Royal Highness Kalasin for gracing us with her presence and agreeing to marry me. I am so glad that you have come, and I wish you a lovely time."

Kalasin and Kaddar looked into each other's eyes. His welcoming, despite being polite and formal, was warm and sincere. Kaddar's eyes, were filled with respect, surprise and awe? Kalasin's eyes were sad, respectful and surprised. Kalasin wasn't surprised at Kaddar's speech, but how he gave it with gratitude and respect, few people knew how to do it.

The Princess answered.

"I thank you, your Imperialness, for welcoming us all and making sure we feel welcome. I thank you for agreeing with the peace treaty and his Imperialness and my wedding. I thank you for using precious time to greet us. I, Princess Kalasin, with all my heart, thank you all.

Kalasin's words were formal and polite, yet, her last sentence was a compliment. She was personally thanking them with her heart, it was honourable and the Carthaki delegation showed their respect and thanks by bowing their heads.

Then the Carthaki court herald announced each and every one of the Carthaki and  
Tortallan delegations. Followed by that, various Carthaki and Tortallan delegations made speeches. Finally, the speeches were over.

Kalasin and Lianne are in their quarters in the palace.

"See, he seemed nice. And polite. And warm. And sincere. And respectful.

That's something you want with all husbands. It might not be that bad, Kally. Lianne assured Kalasin.

Unfortunately (for Lianne), Kally exploded. "He gives one, small speech and suddenly you think he's the perfect husband for me. If he's so good, why don't you marry him?" Kalasin shouted.

"I'm sorry Kally. I know this is hard for you, if I had to go through with this I'd go mad, literally. Besides, I don't think he's perfect, I'm only trying to point out some of the traits he seemed to have." She apologized.

"Sorry for exploding. I just wish I was home. Actually I don't really wish that, I miss home dreadfully, but duty calls, unfortunately, duty's permanent." Kalasin sighed.

"You are the best sister ever, do you know that Lianne, you have always been there for me," whispered Kalasin, hugging her sister.

"I know I'm behaving dreadfully, I just hate him so much at the moment for taking me away from my home." Kalasin started cursing Carthak and Kaddar with relish.

"Your Highness, his Imperialness is here, he would like to talk with you in the sitting room. It's a good thing you changed." Kalasin's rather outspoken maid, Terri, stated hurriedly.

"He would also like to meet his future sister-in-law, Princess Lianne."

"I'll been down shortly after Kally, I just need to check myself," Lianne replied.

(Kaddar's POV)

She walked into the room calmly; however, it would be comforting to see some sign that she was human, even mortal. Perhaps if she showed some sign of nervousness I would feel less nervous. She looked untouchable. Her eyes were no longer sad; there was outright defiance and anger in them.

"Your Imperial highness, what would you like with me?" she asked. Her words were seemed innocence, yet, I knew she was playing with me. It was a common nobles' game. There was a hint of mockingness in her voice and she was daring me to retort back.

"Your regal Royal Highness, I would just like to see if you were comfortable, check if your needs were satisfied and meet your wonderful self personally." I answered, returning the game and twisting it as nobles do.

She raised an arched eyebrow.

"And invite the delegation and her Royal Highness Princess Lianne and your Royal Highness Princess Kalasin to dinner tonight." I added hurriedly.

She raised her arched eyebrow even higher. She clearly understood that I wasn't very good at playing with nobles. But I was, truly, good at twisting and confusing nobles, except, the way she looked, the real person she was, the reason she was in Carthak and something else, stopped him from being able to twist and confuse her. Was the other thing pity? She definitely didn't want to be pitied. Unfortunately, for Kaddar, she saw the pity in his face and exploded at him.

"How dare you pity me! You're the reason I have to spend the rest of my life here! I hate you and I want to see as little of you as I can!" Kalasin was beside herself.

When she calmed down, she realised she'd insulted Kaddar rudely. As she was about to apologize Kaddar cut her off-

"Kalasin, I'm so sorry that you hate me. I wanted us to become friends in the time before the marriage. I was once told that the only kind of good relationship is if it's firstly based on friendship. I just want us to be friends, since we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together. If we can just spend half a day together for the three months before the wedding, it will help us to become used to each other and to, hopefully become friends."

"Alright" Kalasin replied reluctantly.

"At least it's a start," Kaddar thought wearily. This is going to be a long three months.


End file.
